Angel From Above
by purtygurl
Summary: Pleeze read=) It is a little bit of a mystery
1. Default Chapter Title

Angel From Above   
Part _1_

  
  


Harry and Ron walked to Professor Snape's class that morning after breakfast.

"Hi!" said Hermione as she was talking to a girl.

"Hi." said Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Oh, Jessica, this is Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry this is Jessica."

"Hi." Jessica whispered.

"Hi." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!" Professor Snape brought a whole stack of books and passed them out. "I want EACH of you to take good care of these or you will suffer my consequence! First I want you to,………."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At lunch Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat together with Jessica.

Then the owls came in. Harry looked and saw Jessica with a big brown envelope. She opened it and looked inside then looked at Harry. Harry quickly turned his head.

After lunch Harry and Ron went to the bathroom. "Ron, you were sitting by Jessica when she opened the envelope, well what was inside???!!!"

"Sorry. I didn't see, I was to busy reading the letter from my mom."

"Oh,……………"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night Harry lied in bed. He thought of Jessica and the envelope he didn't know why he was so obsessed with that envelope. But he knew she was hiding something.

_Stop it!_ Harry thought. _It was probably a large letter from her mom or dad or aunt and uncle._

As Harry feel asleep he had the weirdest dream:

_"Harry,…………Harry,…………."___

_Harry was on a fluffy cloud and the whole place was white. "Hello?" Harry looked around and saw Jessica.___

_She had a white dress and a halo. She had soft wings and walked towards Harry with something in her hands.___

_"Harry, you must keep this."___

_She handed Harry a golden rock.___

_"What for?"___

_"I can't tell you. Just keep it and don't tell anyone."___

_Jessica then was sucked up by a bright yellow light. "Don't tell,………don't tell,…………….."___

_"What! I-I what do I need this for?!"___

_Then all of a sudden a man whose face was covered by bandages came and turned around, there was Voldermont. The whole place turned black and fire surrounded Harry.___

_"Your doomed Potter! I have found a strong man to help me with your death!"___

_The man unwrapped the bandages and showed his face. It was Hagrid.___

_"Ha-ha-Hagrid?!"___

_"That's right."___

_Hagrid moved closer as Harry tried to run, but he could.___

_"NO! HAGRID NO!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

"HARRY!" Hermione was looking down at Harry. "Your late for breakfast! Hurry up!"

Harry saw Jessica in her robe that all of a sudden turned white and a halo appeared on her head as she reached her hands out.

Harry blinked and Jessica stood in the corner looking down on the floor.

"Um,………….okay." Harry got up and pulled on his robe and they walked to breakfast.

"So Jessica,………." Hermione talked and talked to Jessica while Harry looked at Jessica suspiciously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I reckon you all have your books for today? AM I RIGHT?!" Professor Snape looked as everyone pulled out their books. "Good. Now turn to page 123."

Harry opened his book and on page 123 was a note. Harry looked at Jessica but she was to busy following Professor Snape. He opened it and read it:   


_Find a violet leave and see what is inside. Take what is inside and do what it tells you,………….._   


Harry lifted an eyebrow and tucked it in his robe pocket, he sat through all the classes thinking about the letter, why didn't they explain WHERE you can find the leave?

When they walked to dinner Ron and Hermione were complaining about what makes water turn into blood.

Jessica walked silently by Hermione. Harry looked all around as he walked to look for the violet leave.

When dinner was served Harry got up and got his food. He spotted baked potatoes that were surrounded by violet leaves! Harry grabbed a leave and broke it in half. I between the layers he saw a white note. He pulled it out and read it:   


_Now you must find a twig, not an ordinary twig. But a blue twig,……………_   


Harry was getting sick of this game, he didn't know weather Jessica was playing a trick on him, or this is someone else's joke.

Harry shrugged and put the paper in his pocket.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night he had the same dream, except Jessica gave him a rose, with blood dripping from it.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and muttered, "I wish I knew what this dream is telling me!"   
  
  
****

**To Be Continued,………………..**   
**** ****

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it so far,……………_**   
**** ****

**Disclaimer: As you know I own nothing here.**   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Angel From Above   
Part _2_****

**A/N: Well I hope you like this!**   
**Disclaimer: You know what goes here,……………**

  


The next morning Harry woke up tired and hungry. He picked his foods then sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Um,……….where's Jessica?" Harry asked looking around.

"I don't know! I woke up and I didn't see her there. I got so scared that I called Dumbledore in and he just told me to get to breakfast!" Hermione pushed her plate away from her and sighed. "She probably doesn't like me."

"That's not true!" Ron said. "If I were a girl I'd be your friend."

Hermione looked at Ron with big eyes. "You would!"

"Yeah, your good at homework." Ron started to laugh as Hermione frowned and put head on the table.

Then an owl came to Harry, which must have been an urgent message:   
__

_Harry, come to the Forbidden Forest at midnight. I must tell you something. And bring the leaf and twig you got.___

_--Anonymous_

  


Harry finally told Ron and Hermione about Jessica and showed them the note.

"What note?!" Hermione asked as she looked at the blank piece of paper in Harry's hands.

"Look!" Harry pointed on the paper but Ron and Hermione couldn't see anything.

_Wow! _Harry thought. _Only I can see this note, I guess._

"Well it says to meet them at the Forbidden Forest at midnight."

Hermione nearly spilled her juice. "You can't go! You'll get expelled! Or even worse!"

"I have to!" Harry said.

"For the first time ever, Hermione is right Harry."

"I don't care! I have my cloak don't I?"

"Whatever Harry. I'm not interfering with this THIS time!" Hermione got up as it was time to go to class.

As the place got empty Harry got up and left. "OUCH!" Harry rubbed his knee then found that he had tripped over a blue twig. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?!" Harry shrugged and put it in his robe pocket with the violet leaf.

As Professor McGonagall was talking, Harry was determined to meet whoever sent the letter, and he knew it was Jessica.

All of a sudden Jessica appeared in her robe and had leaves in her hair. "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall." She huffed and puffed as she sat down.

"Why are you late?" Professor McGonagall asked as he slammed his wand down.

"I-I-I had to go to the bathroom." Jessica whispered.

"NEXT TIME YOU ARE LATE!!!!!! You will have detention!!!!!"

"Sorry." Jessica whispered. Jessica turned and stared at Harry who quickly turned his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night Harry put on his cloak and sneaked outside and ran into the forest. He stared at the note and didn't know what to do.

"Hello?!" Harry whispered slowly taking off his cloak.

"Harry,…………Harry,………….." a voice whispered.

"Yes? Hello?!" Harry started to shiver as he looked around.

Just then a white figure rushed through the forest.

"Hello?"

"Harry,…………….Harry,……………."

The white figure disappeared then appeared from a couple feet away and stared at Harry. The was no face. Just a long white coat that covered his feet, hands, and face. The light was so bright Harry had to cover his eyes.

"Harry,……………..place the twig and leaf in front of you,……………."

Harry hesitated then placed the stuff in front of him.   
  
Then the figure came closer and shoot his arms out and blue fire came out of his sleeves.

Harry covered his eyes and then the figure and light disappeared. Harry looked at his feet and found the gold stone that was in his dreams! Harry picked it up and a note was attached to it:   


_Use this,…………………………_

  


That's help! Harry thought. Harry could not believe what he saw, and then he heard branches break near by.

"Yes, Mrs. Norris. Find the kid who sneaked out!!!!!" Filch said.

Harry pulled on his cloak and ran back to his room, before he entered he saw the light again, in front of him.

"Harry?"

The person took of their coat and the light disappeared, it was Jessica.

"Jessica?!"

"Harry, this is a gold stone that can help you."

"Your, your, your an angel?!"

"Yes." Jessica nodded. "I was your mother's sister. But I died in a bike and car crash and you mother wants me to take care of you."

"Why?" Harry stared at the gold stone.

"Because! Your my nephew!"

"But you look like your the same age as I am!"

"I know, but if I were still alive I'd be about forty-two. I have to go now."

"WAIT! Does that mean you won't be in class now?"

"I quit. Oh here."

She handed Harry a rose.

"Your mother, she wants to give this to you."

"Thanks Jessica."

Jessica disappeared, and Harry stared at the rose, blood dripped from it and he saw his mom and dads face.

_Thank you._ Harry thought. _Thank you Jessica._   
  
  



End file.
